Thoney
Thoney was an Artificer living in the city of Diamond Throne when the Lunar Event happened. He, along with wizards who were in the city at the time were able to keep the damage to the city to a minimum. A few weeks after that Thoney was visited by Randus Duthane who's assistant spotted Thoney's mechanical raven Paipai. The two machines were able to talk to each other because of there common origin, both being based on Exilarchy technology. After meeting the party Thoney agreed to take them to the moon tower in farming country aboard his air ship the Proud Baroness. However before the party boarded the airship Void cultists came to Thoney's house looking for the party and likely would have killed them if not for Thoney's quick healing and then flying the party out of the city. However it wasn't long before the airship was attacked by a Lunar Dargon. Thoney was able to keep the airship under control long enough for the party to drive the dragon from its deck but not before dealing the airship serous damage. After the party returned from the tower they found the Proud Baroness on its side and on fire and the same void cultist which had attacked them in Diamond throne were back once again to cause trouble. This time the party would able to kill them all for good and it turns out that ship was not on fire but was in fact a cloaking device. In the town of Tuberville Thoney was able to show off another of the airships cloaks which was boat sitting on the lake. While in the town of Tuberville the party met a strange woman named Queen's Rebellious Daughter who claimed to have fought with Thoney in the Underdark Wars, but was different then. When asked about it later Thoney didn't remember working with a woman but did remember a man named the Queen's Outspoken Herald. Thoney went with the party to the moon and was able to fly them away from the Exilarchy of Cogs before it was overrun however the ship once again took damage and crashed in the Lunar mesas. The party was forced to leave Thoney behind to repair his airship as they went forward on foot. Thoney was able to repair his airship and having seen the light show created by the control tower on the moon putting the Natural world and moon back in there proper places he as able to find the party and return them with Coil to Exilarchy of Cogs. When party returned to Exilarchy of Cogs a few years later they were told by Arquebus that Thoney had died of old age in the time they were away. However he did leave behind a gift for Randus which was following a signal of some sort. He eventually was transported out of the Feywild by Orem's family and returned to the Natural world at the source of the signal which turned out to be The Proud Baroness. Underdark Wars and Thoney's Adventuring Party Thoney fought in the Underdark Wars with a party made up of himself, Valtok, an Unnamed Dwarf and an Unnamed Eladrin. He also interacted and fought alongside the Queen's Rebellious Daughter, though he cannot seem to remember her at all. Thoney doesn't seem to remember Valtok with any reverence, but the few mentions he makes of the Unnamed Dwarf show a lot of respect. Though he fared quite well in his battles, no books the party has read on the Underdark Wars have mentioned him. Appearances Episode 15: Arrival at Diamond Throne Episode 17: Battle on the Rooftops Episode 18: Aboard the Ship! Episode 25: Encounters, goodies, and a sense of foreboding Episode 26: Enter the Dargon - Part 1 Episode 28: Enter the Dargon - Part 2 Episode 29: The Tower - Part 1 Episode 36: The Tower - Part 7 Episode 37: Doom Comes to Tuberville Episode 40: CROSSOVER! Episode 41: To the Moon, Alice! To the Moon! Episode 42: One Small Step for Torq... Episode 43: Mesa of the Fallen Ones Episode 57: The End - Part 2 Important Mentions Episode 240: Break, Enter, Murder, Take Episode 271: And they were never heard from again Category:NPC Category:Season 2 Category:Artificer Category:Exilarchy of Cogs Category:Human Category:Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands